


won't stop until your legs are shaking (and your neighbors know my name)

by pleasuringlouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Gay Smut, Hair Pulling, M/M, Overstimulation, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, idk obsession with thighs?, sort of, the usual good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuringlouis/pseuds/pleasuringlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gonna take care of you, Lou.  Not gonna stop until your legs are shaking and the neighbors know my name.”  Harry rasps, voice thick with an undeniable sense of hunger.</p><p>“Shit.”  Louis breathes, dropping his head back against the bundle of pillows with a small huff of air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't stop until your legs are shaking (and your neighbors know my name)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored and uhm... this happened.

     Harry and Louis climb the stairs to their room in silence, the quietness of the entire situation remaining vaguely noticeable as they strolled down the quiet hallway.  The hotel itself was shabby, some water pipes visible and mold clinging to the damp outside of the metal.  It’s weird, Harry thinks, because they’re used to 5-star hotels with only the top services.  Not that they seem to notice because they had rented a room in this hotel for a purpose.  Of course, nobody else knew this, but that’s okay.  This was their time anyways; nobody was going to ruin that for them. 

The air in the hotel is damp, and it makes Harry’s nose scrunch up a bit in annoyance because he doesn’t want to get sick or something because of this shitty motel.  Louis had picked it out (of course he fucking had, Harry thinks), and he’s already regretting letting him drag him into this place.  It looks like Louis is too.

Sliding the key into the lock, he twists it and has to jingle the door handle a bit until it gives way to reveal the room.  Harry glances around, his forest-green eyes scanning their new surroundings.  Double bed, small room, and their own bathroom to themselves.  It’ll do, he thinks.  Kicking off their shoes, Louis is barely able to make it far before he’s being forced back against the nearest wall with Harry’s broad body hovering over him.  Their hot breath is mingling together, eyes locked, and it’s definitely the most intimate thing that they’ve done in days – weeks, even.

“Harry, please.  Haven’t touched you in weeks-“

“Shh.  We’ve got two days, Lou.  Hands and knees for two days straight, remember?”  Harry taunted, his obscene, red lips brushing just barely over his cheek as he speaks.  His thumb is pressing up against his jaw, keeping Louis’ face steady as he mouths his way down towards his ear.  Taking the lobe between his lips, he sucks and nibbles at the extra lair of skin there greedily like he can’t get enough either.  Which he can’t – not really.  Their desperate need for touch is gnawing at Harry’s stomach, and he thinks that his urge is a lot worse that Louis’.  Except, he doesn’t show it.  Not visibly, anyways, and it makes Louis moan in frustration because he just needsneedsneeds.  It’s not fair that Harry can be so fucking composed while he’s laid out against the wall; raw and vulnerable for anyone to see – to _touch_.  But, at the same time, it’s not for anyone.  It’s for Harry.  Always, _always_ Harry.

They somehow manage to make it to the bed, Harry’s spidery fingers spread out across Louis’ ribcage with his shirt rucked up to his armpits while they just touch.  Their mouths are barely parting now, breathes being exchanged between the couple, and it drives Louis up the wall with insanity because of this was still so intense.  The backs of his knees knock against the bed, and he stumbles a bit before Harry is forcing him back against the bed with a small creak of the mattress.  The sound makes them both pause, hesitant, because usually they had to be quiet and if the mattress made _that_ much noise, it was going to end up waking the neighbors.  Then again, they’re in a shitty hotel in the middle of Dublin, so who the fuck cares?  Not them.

Harry seems to catch on pretty quickly too, a dirty smirk playing out across his lips as he crawls up along the bed.  He presses his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, his large hands finding their way against the curves of the older boy’s sides.  Shifting their bodies a bit until Harry falls between his splayed-open legs with their hips aligned, they immediately rock up against each other.  The friction against their clothed cocks is enough to make them both splutter our incoherent curses.  It’s good – so, _so_ good and it makes a small dribble of sweat splay out along Harry’s hairline.  Within moments, his body feels too hot and there’s too many fucking clothes.

“Lou, clothes.  Wanna touch.”  He mumbled, rucking his shirt up a bit further until Louis obliged and lifted his arms up a bit so that he could slide the fabric off of his curvy torso.

“You too, fuck, please.”  Louis gasps, clawing at the back of Harry’s shirt and fisting the fabric into his tiny fists.  It’s dirty, filthy actually, the way that their bodies rock together in synchronization and the bed frame is already beginning to creak together.  The curly-haired boy pauses then, panting against the crook of Louis’ neck before he’s pushing his knees into the mattress to sit upright.  Reaching behind him to grasp the back of his shirt, he tears it over his head and tosses it across the small room into a spot that’s definitely not important at the moment.  Shuddering from the sudden cool air that hits his milky-white torso, he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and drew in a sharp breath.  Louis’ hands are everywhere, moving across his pale skin and rubbing over his sensitive nipples to scratch lightly over the small nubs.  His bare thumb dips down into Harry’s navel, making him sink his teeth into the flesh of his bottom lip with a small huff of air.  “Fuck.”  He muttered, ducking his head down to capture Louis’ lips in his own.  The kiss is messy and sloppy, sucking on each other’s tongues and lips.  Louis allows his tongue to trace over the bow of Harry’s upper lip, pulling back a bit afterwards so that he could watch as he fiddled with his boyfriend’s belt buckle.  Tugging it loose, he allowed it to slip to the floor with a small thunk before his hands were finding their way up his back again to scrape over his pale skin with a small sigh of contentment because _finally, he could touch._

Harry works down Louis’ trousers, peeling them off of his thick legs and dropping them onto the side of the bed as well as his lips found their way to his chest.  Working across the skin, he nipped and pinched the skin with his teeth; sucking small marks against his collarbone and abdomen until he reached the soft skin of his v-line.  He pulled back then, Louis’ small cry of disapproval rebounding off of the walls of the empty hotel room.

“Shh, just a second, baby.”  Harry crooned; kissing the side of his knee that was bent up so that his foot was propped up on the bed.

“Hurry up.”  Louis croaked, his long, dark eyelashes caressing his cheekbones as he blinked down at his boyfriend with hazy, cerulean-blue eyes.

Working quickly, the curly-haired bloke clambered up off of the bed with a small squeak of the mattress springs.  He worked his own pants down rapidly, tripping over his own feet as he kicked them off of his long legs on his way to their suitcase.  A muffled giggle sounded from behind him, and it was enough to make Harry blush and smirk a bit at the same time.  Unzipping the small pouch at the top of the suitcase, he pulled out one of the condoms that they’d packed and the new bottle of lubrication.  When he made his way back over onto the bed over top of Louis, he was already working some of the lube out to coat three of his long, nimble fingers.

“Boxers off.”  Harry rasped, rewarded almost immediately by Louis tugging them off completely.

Pressing forwards between the Doncaster boy’s spread legs, he rubbed the pads of his fingers up against his entrance tantalizingly slowly.

Pushing his index finger past his entrance, Harry buried it to the knuckle inside of Louis who made a muffled noise from the back of his throat.  He rubbed up against his sensitive walls, crooking his fingers off to the side a couple of times, wriggling his digit inside of him to help spread him out more.  Louis was making these small little noises from where his face had twisted off to the side to burrow it into the pillows.  His face was etched into that of pleasure, his lips parted and eyebrows furrowed together.

“Alright?  Another?”  Harry rasped after a few moments of just heavy breathing and small gasps from Louis.

“Yeah, yeah.  Go.”  Louis muttered, biting his bottom lip.

The pressure of Harry’s middle finger was enough to make Louis arch his back a little, clawing at the bedspread beneath him and gasp.   Harry mouthed along the insides of his thighs in retaliation, quiet smacking sounds of lips against skin being created.  The suction noises from where his lube-slicked fingers were pushing and pulling out of Louis joined the noises and Harry thinks, vaguely, that he’s going to record this one day.

“S’good.  More, H.  C’mon.”  Louis managed to muffle out after a moment, his dainty little fingers clenching and unclenching around the sheets.  Harry obliges easily enough, pulling his two fingers out only to push in a third finger into the bunch.  It’s a tight fit, and it makes Harry pause once he’s halfway in.  Neither of them move for a while, Louis simply breathing heavily and Harry’s lips pausing from where he was nibbling on the small crease where his boyfriend’s thigh met his hip.  When he feels the way that Louis relaxes after a few seconds, he pushes in a bit deeper and spreads his fingers out to stretch the older boy out fully.  Back arching off of the mattress, Louis cries out and Harry watches the way that his toes curl into the bed from the pleasurable pain.  He continues to process; push in, spread, pull out.  It gets Louis riled up quickly enough, hands pawing helplessly against the mattress and legs falling apart further with each thrust.  Harry’s fingers are careful to dodge his prostate, not wanting to hit it yet because that’s what makes Louis lose it, and so he simply sticks to just barely brushing it as he forces himself in deeper.

“Harry, _please_.  Please, god.”

“Shh, ‘ve got you.”  Harry mumbles in response from where he was licking over the newly formed bruise along his thigh.  There’s small teeth indents in the mark, and it gives them both a rather satisfied feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

“Gonna take care of you, Lou.  Not gonna stop until your legs are shaking and the neighbors know my name.”  Harry rasps, voice thick with an undeniable sense of hunger.

“Shit.”  Louis breathes, dropping his head back against the bundle of pillows with a small huff of air. _  
_

Harry slides his fingers out of Louis, wiping them off along the bed and shuffling forwards a bit further until his hips are bumping up against Louis’ arse.  It’s a difficult position, they’ve both figured this out, but they prefer to watch each other anyways.  Harry palms along the mattress, grasping the two items necessary and tearing the condom package open with his teeth.  With one hand positioned on the side of Louis’ head, he slips on the latex with minimum difficulty and spreads a royal amount of lube out over the condom to help him slide in easier without hurting his boyfriend.

“Ready?”  Harry whispers hoarsely, grasping the base of his cock to keep himself steady as he lines up against Louis’ hole.  He pushes himself in slowly without waiting for a reaction, since he knows that Louis _is_ ready and he definitely won’t be replying to that question anyways.

“Fuck, you’re tight.”  He mutters once the head of his shaft as eased itself in, pushing in a bit deeper and watching the way that Louis’ thighs tremble on either side of his hips.  When he’s buried to the hilt, he falls forwards to prop himself up on either side of the older boy’s head with his messy, damp curls falling over to curtain his green eyes.  Louis lifts his own shaking hands, pushing his hair out of his face and coaxing him down into a slow, languid kiss that left them both shuddering and gasping from the impact it had on them both.  Harry pulls out halfway, snapping them forwards again almost immediately.  The punch behind his hips is enough to make Louis gasp out his name, his body jerking up a bit along the bed because it has definitely been a while.

“There you go, s’alright.”  Harry mumbles, pressing their foreheads together as he rocks forwards again against him.  Their bodies are both slick with a sheen layer of sweat, making the friction between their grinding bodies that much hotter.

Their breath mingles between the couple, eyelashes fluttering and noses bumping with each.  Harry is pretty sure that he's about to die because of how hot this room is.

"Mmf."  Louis mumbles, dropping his head back against the fluffy pillows beneath his head and gasping in synch with each one of Harry's thrusts forwards.  The snap of his hips left his thighs trembling, his back arching up off of the bed in an attempt to get him _deepdeepdeep_.

When Louis' hand slides between their bodies to grasp at his cock, Harry's hips jolt forwards suddenly and rub up against his prostate hard enough that his jaw drops into a silent scream.  His eyelashes flutter, back arching like something from the exorcist and Harry thinks that he's never seen something more beautiful than Louis beneath him just letting him take.

"F-fuck, you can't do that shit."  Louis gasps when Harry finally relents, pulling back a bit to release the pressure on that sweet spot inside of him.

The curly-haired boy merely smirks lazily down at his boyfriend, the fingers of his right hand curling around Louis' wrist that was still latched onto his cock.  "Want you to come from just this, babe."  He mumbled, his words a bit slurred from that of ecstasy.

Louis whines, all high-pitched and loud, and Harry thinks that he hears someone pounding on the wall as if to say _shut up_.  He doesn't listen.

They were right, the bed is loud and creaky and the headboard hits against the wall loud enough that Harry thinks that that's all he's going to be able to hear for the next two weeks (that and Louis' moans).  Their breathing his heavy and Louis' hands are still being pressed into the mattress from the firm hold that Harry has on them, "M'gonna come-"

Louis spills out across his chest a moment later, his thighs trembling from the after shock and Harry can't really help the way that his large hands immediately wrap themselves around the flesh.  He presses his thumbs into the insides hard enough to form bruises, pushing his shaking legs up against his chest and snapping his hips forwards harder.  Harry fucks Louis down into the mattress, the constant knocking on their hotel door enough to send them both spiraling down along the path of being _highhighhigh_.

Harry's pace is ruthless, the sound of slapping skin echoing across the empty room and he as he grinds down harder against Louis' sweet spot buried deep inside of him, he just _comes_.  The blue-eyed boy has tears leaking from his eyes from the overstimulation, small gasps escaping his swollen red lips and hands kneading against the sides of Harry's back.  He jolts a bit when he feels the body above him freeze suddenly, his obscene, red lips parting as he spills inside of the condom.  After Harry rides out his high with a few more thrusts, he drops down on top of Louis' chest with a huff of air.  The knocking had stopped at least five minutes ago, apparently their hotel neighbors had given up, and Louis' chest was heaving with each breath that he took.

"Alright?"  Harry panted after a moment, pressing his face into the dip of Louis' shoulder and breathing him in deeply.

"Yeah, yeah.  Ge'off of me."  Louis mumbled, blinkind down at Harry with his hand buried in his damp, messy curls.  "'N clean me up, dick."  He added with a hint of a smile on his thin lips.

"How the fuck am I even top with you having a mouth like that?"  Harry scoffed, pushing himself up a bit and holding the base of his cock as he pulled out of his boyfriend.

"It's the ass."  Louis huffed, running a hand through his own sweaty hair with a cheeky smirk.


End file.
